Noggin
|available = Level 1 |island(s) = Plant, Air, Water, Earth, Haven, Gold, Tribal, Composer |beds required = 1 |size = 2 x 2 |breeding time = 15 seconds |enhanced time = 11.25 seconds |likes = |buying price coin = 300 |selling price coin = 225 |placement xp = 150 |rare version = Rare Noggin |epic version = Epic Noggin |dawn of fire version = Noggin/DoF }} MSM Bio: MSM Composer Bio: Description The Noggin is a small gray golem-like monster. Characteristic features include large green eyes, three-fingered tan humanoid hands and feet, a rocky outer texture, a completely flat head and a severe underbite. Interestingly, Noggins' hearing is very poor, owing mainly to the fact that they have no ears. Instead, this Monster is able to "hear" through sensitive receptors in their hands and feet, which pick up the tiniest vibrations. In this way, a Noggin is able to rhythmically follow the heartbeat of the island and reproduce it by tapping its fingers on the hollow top of its flat head. When the monster is idle, it stays in tempo by briefly stroking its fingers across its head and slowly stomping its feet. Song Audio sample: The Noggin Monster contributes to the island's song by playing a variety of Latin-based drums (in Earth Island it plays a bass drum), the instrument choice varying upon island to island. Their hands beat a rhythm onto the top of their heads, which creates the sound that it plays. The Noggin plays similarly to the following instruments in each island: *Plant Island - Cajon *Air Island - Cajon *Water Island - Djembe/Congas *Earth Island - Bass drum *Gold Island - Timbales/Congas *Tribal Island - Fast-paced timbales Breeding The Noggin is the first monster available for purchase in the market. They can also be produced by breeding an unstable combination between a Noggin and a monster with more than one element. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Strategy Name Origin "Noggin" is a slang for head. As this monster is mostly head with almost no sign of limbs, its name might come from this informal word. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Special Occasions Halloween For Halloween 2015 and October 20th, 2016, Noggin became a piece of candy corn to sweeten the islands. Yum! In 2016, it appeared a little different showing a different shade of orange and what seems to be the sugar on a sour patch kid, could this be a new sweet? Sour patch candy corn!?!? At least it tastes good.... Notes * Originally, the Noggin was called the "BumperStumper" in early designs for the game. By the time the game was released, they changed it to "Noggin". *The Noggin is the very first monster you get in the game, creating a foundation for new monsters. *The Noggin has the highest rate of income per bed of the pure-breed natural monsters. *The Noggin is the only single element natural monster that does not sing. ( Even the single-element baby Kayna in DOF sings. ) *The Noggin has the same beat/song on Air Island and Plant Island. *The Noggin takes the shortest amount of time to hatch or breed, only taking 15 seconds. **11 seconds if using enhanced *The Noggin's concept art looks like the current noggin, except being made of wood instead of rock. The hands and feet are more reddish than the new Noggin we all love. *Two possible names for the Noggin are "Narms" and "Shlapp". Narms is a contraction of "no arms", and Shlapp is a play in words for slap. *The Noggin's name in Russian is "Барабамень" (pronounces as "Barabamen'"). This word is a portmanteau of "барабан" (pronounces as "Baraban", English: drum) and "камень" (pronounces as "Kamen'", English: rock). **It also makes a reference to the Noggin's design, which looks like a rock drum. *One of the possible names, "Chunk" refers to the fact that this monster is a piece of rock, and chunk means a large portion. Category:Earth Category:Earth Island Category:Air Island Category:Plant Island Category:Water Island Category:Single Element Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Monsters (Composer) Category:Fire Haven